kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vikar Detrick
Vikar Detrick was the first Overseer of the Empires' elite Najenmik force. Early Life Vikar was born on Helghan on December 17th, 2360-the same year Vekta was conquered. His mother did not survive childbirth, and his father was killed in a mining accident roughly a week later, leaving Vikar in the government's custody. For the first ten years of his life, Vikar was within the Visari Youth Program, being honed mentally and physically for a lifetime of warfare, as he exelled in the programs' physical regimen, whilst having poor social skils. This led to his directors focusing on preparing him for military duties, rather than political or economical purposes. At the age of 15, he was selected along with 5,000 other promising young Helghast to become the deadliest unit in Imperial history. For ten years, his body and mind were pushed to their breaking points in the Najenmik training facilities, facing grueling conditions without respite. In the last years of his training, he was actively sent into the Gyre warzones, where he brutally and effectively displayed his capabilities to the rest of the Imperial forces. Despite every obstacle, Vikar passed all exams, showing remarkable skill with a variety of weapons, a predatory intelligence, and a very impartial attitude. He was chosen to lead the surviving Najenmik Graduates, and became their leader. Vikar lead the Najenmik through the Hunt for the 21st, the bloodiest and most costly Hunt the Najenmik have faced yet, as well as the most costly to him personally: through the duration of the Hunt, his entire squad was killed, and his left arm was removed, forcing cybernetic enhancement. Despite this, the Hunt was eventually successful, and Vikar continued to lead the Najenmik after the Hunt for the 21st inevitably ended. Characteristics Vikar is a fairly cold and distant person, due to never having known his parents and being brought up to be a killer from a very early age. He is unflinching in his duties, and kills anyone he sees as a threat to the Empire efficiently and mercilessly. Despite this, he is absolutely loyal to the Empire and Visari lineage, and ferociously protective of every being under the Imperial banner, regardless of their race or creed. He finds any form of treachery disgusting, and hunts traitors to the Empire without rest or mercy. While he is in most aspects a loner, he did grow close to a small handful of soldiers throughout his career, most notably his close friend Worpwren Octavius during his initial deployments within the war for Gyre, Tikverin Marvidakis whom was a mentor-like figure to both Vikar and Worpwen before he chose to betray the Empire, and Kaatje Schrijvers during his training on Akmir, a strong friendship that eventually grew into a marriage, roughly a year after the Second Extrasolar War had ended. As stated above, during his time on the Gyre Front Vikar grew a close friendship with Worpwren Octavius and Tikverion Marvidakis, seeing them both as exemplary Helghast. When Tikverion betrayed the Empire for a mercenary faction, Vikar was severely hurt and angered by this betrayal. He grew much colder and ever more distant as a result. He at this point began to fear relationships with others, as most of his lead to general heartache and regret. He even almost broke off his relationship with Kaatje during this time, fortunately for him she had an iron will that he couldn't bring himself to break through. His friendship with Octavius also wavered greatly due to his temporary darker shift in mentality, something Vikar sees as being responsible for his old friends eventual death. To this day he has not forgiven himself for his treatment of one of his oldest and most loyal friends. Vikar suffered a severe case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder throughout his career, something that both helped and hindered him in various cases. On one hand, his colder, more analytical mind could deduce the most likely result of most scernarios, allowing him to fin the best solution to many problems. On the other hand, he found it almost impossible to relate to other beings at all, and typically never made friends outside of the ones who approached him first. Above all, Vikar was an adamant believer in the Empire, and the Visari family. He has always seen the Empires' actions during his early life as saving him after his parents death, and giving him a better future. He holds the Visari family specifically in extremely high regard, seeing them as bringing order, prosperity, honor and peace to the helghast after generations a weakness and hardships. Vikar's cold and distant emotional stance, and extreme loyalty to his nation, have given him a fanatical protectiveness over his people, and he would not hesitate to annihilate every other nation and being in the universe if it meant the security and peace of Helghan was assured. This has created a rift between him and his son Corde, who has more interest in saving lives whenever possible, regardless of their affiliation. Family Vikar married his long-time friend Kaatje "Kitty Kat" Schrijvers roughly one year after the Gyre Campaign had ended. The two hold a stable and warm relationship together, albeit slightly strained due to their military professions sending them away from each other fairly often. Together, they have one son, Corde Detrick, who was raised, and trained, by both parents, under the same roof whenever possible. Currently, Corde is serving in the Najenmik, following in his fathers' footsteps while operating behind enemy lines in the Third Extrasolar War. By 2410, both Vikar and Kaatje have fully retired from frontline service in the Imperial military, and now work less directly and behind the scenes with coordinating their units. They live together on an island territory granted to their family on Gyre, as the Empires' form of repayment to one of its most respected and honored families. They enjoy a mostly peaceful life as of now, save for the occasional worry over their son, who is still in active service. When hearing the rumors of his son betraying the Empire, Vikar would tend to immediately come to his sons' defense, despite the fact that, as the former Overseer of the Najenmik forces, he was fully aware his son had indeed betrayed the very Empire Vikar hard worked so very hard to protect. Vikar kept his assurances in that his son had always followed his heart on important matters, and was certain that, in the end, Corde was genuinely trying to do what he thought was best for his people. Despite his certainty, his sons betrayal caused him a great deal of depression and fear, for he knew the dangerous world that his son played in quite well. He managed to stave off his depression in part by constantly burying himself in some project or another, and largely thanks to his wife and what few remaining friends who had survived long enough to retire, as he had. Before he admitted his grief to Kaatje, the strain that his sons betrayal put on him almost tore a rift between him and his wife, luckily the two were able to reconcile thanks to being married for so long. Vikar loved his family more than any words ever to exist could describe. His shared love with Kaatje, is the only thing that kept him sane throughout his long and bloody life, her being there when he awoke in the middle of the night from one of many nightmares that haunted him. Corde was by far Vikars pride and joy, being everything he could have ever asked for in a son. Vikar rarely showed them affection in public, but this was out of a desire to protect them from the possibility of being targeted for a retaliation against him. In private, he doted on his family even more so than pre-war Vektans, according to Corde later in his life. Death Vikar was murdered in 2427 by vengeful members of the former Prime Legion while inspecting a new Najenmik fortification within the Core System asteroid field. With his death he leaves his wife alone on Gyre, as his son Corde Detrick disappeared following news of his death. Category:Helghast Empire Category:Fan Made Characters